Eternal Rainbow Coord
is a star premium rare coord made by the cute brand Rainbow Berry Parfait. It debuted in Part 5 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! Wings of Stars series and in Episode 96 of the anime.All information on this page belongs to Aikatsu Stars! Wiki. Description Eternal Rainbow Dress A glittering pink gradient dress covered in tiny stars and fabric reminiscent of colorful stained glass on the left corner of the chest, matching that around the navel where a gold ornate sun shape resides decorated with tiny diamonds. Sewn to the right upper corner of the chest is a large ruby on a colorful sun-shaped base. The bottom of the fabric is trim with ruffled white material covered in glitter, stars, and bound by a bead chain, trim with gradient rainbow scalloped fabric. The remainder of skirt comes in a variety of fabrics, the main portion being pale pink with gold ornate border, a sky blue diamond gem and sky blue and gold sun designs on the corners, a flap of fuchsia gradient with gold details, a ribbon, wing, and heart gem design, a pale, gradient stained glass layer with scalloped trim and alternating sun and crescent moon pattern, and a rainbow gradient scallop layer to match that sticking out from the top. White to pale blue cloth hangs from the corners bound by gold star chains covered in sky blue gems and a single hanging sun ornament to match the sky blue ones sewn to the top of the skirting. The user gains a feathery white choker with blue pearls, a garnet gem, and gold bead chains decorating it, along with white to pale blue gradient opera gloves trim with feathers and covered in a gold design. Eternal Rainbow Sandals Gold sandals with a bead chain going up the center, adorned by a sky blue sun ornament on top of the foot. Connected to that are three gold and pearl bead chains hanging from gold and blue star anklets. Covering the back of the foot is a pink and gold flap lined with pearl blue feathers. Further up are rainbow gradient wings folded around the legs. Eternal Rainbow Crown A round white base with colorful stars surrounding a ruby gem on a colorful sun-shaped base. Tiny gold triangles and shards stick out of the top, each tipped with a pearl. Comes with pearl blue diamond earrings that have the sun emblem hanging from them, along with three tiny gems of garnet and amethyst. The user also gains wings composed of gradient rainbow feathers with a white section lined in gold residing on top of them, heavily adorned with colorful stars and gold dots. Glitter coats the feathers, along with several stars and beaded chains connected by large gem stars and a sun ornament to match that of the crown. Some of the chains hang off of the wings. Dress Items Dress Items= |-| Cards= Trivia *Along with the other Sun Eternal Coords, they are the first Premium Rare Coords in the Aikatsu! franchise to have a tops & bottoms card instead of the top and bottom being separate cards. Gallery Official Art DPTqVV7VQAEYTHc.jpg 0696c5b4.jpg news_208_img_news01.jpg news_208_img_news02.jpg sun_challenge_img_game01.jpg Img main1 WoS5.png Topics sun dress.png News 211 img news01.jpg Fanbook star05 img products01.jpg topics_special_bonus_campaign.png News 214 img news01.jpg News 214 img news02.jpg 61dRz6ng3lL.jpg Topics event sundress getcp yume.png DSr4AoyU0AAjbv7.jpg 1000121753_1.jpg 1000121753_2.jpg aikatsu-style tokyo novelty 201801.jpg DTQEgIBUMAEE6xH.jpg DT0DHPiUQAE0 fI.jpg sun_challenge_yume_img_01.jpg sun_challenge_yume_img_04.jpg sun_challenge_yume_img_05.jpg Magazine fanbook star06 img products01.jpg News 217 img 01.jpg img_main1_WoS6.png References Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! Category:Rainbow Berry Parfait Category:Star Premium Rare Coords Category:Sun Category:Wings of Stars Series